


Secuelas

by NaghiTan



Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Mike le invocó, sabía que Rachel ya sería suya, de sobra. Pero ahora, ¿quien le iba a decir que se volvería su maestro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secuelas

Todo de  **Kim Harrison**

**Secuelas. [La Saga de Rachel Morgan] Algaliarept. PG-13. #13**

  
Cuando Mike le invocó, sabía que Rachel ya sería suya, de sobra. Pero ahora, ¿quien le iba a decir que se volvería su maestro?, Rachel resultó ser una demonio, había esperanza para que los demonios volvieran a resurgir.  
  
Cuando fue a la Iglesia en su búsqueda, le descolocó que hubiera una serie de cintas policíacas alrededor del cementerio, era irónico, sintió que la gárgola de su pupila le apuntaba con una espada miniatura.  
  
—Sigue en pie la invitación a que vengas conmigo al inframundo, mi pequeña gárgola se siente tan sola, —le dice con su marcado acento inglés. mas le extrañó aun mas que la gárgola no bajara su arma.  
  
—Se llevaron a la señorita Rachel, —dijo temeroso— la Señorita Ivi destrosó todo a su paso, el señor vampiro mandó por ella, y el señor Kalamac, está ayudando en su búsqueda...  
  
Algo grande era esa situación para que el Elfo se metiera a buscarla, ahora era también problema suyo, tenía que protegerla.  
  
No, pues vivir alado de la brujita dejaba secuelas, sonrió, porque ya se había comenzado a aburrir, algo de emoción le venía bien. 


End file.
